valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Deck Guides/Duels (AUB and Relics)/@comment-26573907-20151220233914/@comment-26896603-20151221024917
It's an actual happening - and a figure of speech (laughs). I wrote most of this as a general counter to standard teams of all kinds, rather than 1 specific kind used only by veterans, because frankly I have a guy who's L129 on my alliance and he's collected 3 nuller cards in his lifetime playing this game (laughs). ---- I'll grant the proposition that 5-Null comps have a counter - this would leave 5 ATS cards as the solution, or any team comp with high proc rate who can eat nulls faster than they activate - which basically means cash cards like Megaera x5. All of these situations also require your null ATK to not have a proc or at least have them inconsistently - and it's the only way you're going to lose with 5 nullers. Why ATS? It's become a tap war over who can tap out the other. There's no sandbox where I can see how well 5 ATS cards do on defense - aside from using it myself - but then I have to find a 5 null defense team which is rare since Kiyohime came back in the last WG and now everyone is using her. If I'm not wrong, you can't null ATS self-buffs so they should be a soft-counter to your team. The more you tap out ATS cards, the harder it's going to be since the AI is going to have lesser cards to choose from when attacking you and if you stack the counter to 5 on any card - that card is going to end up 1-shotting you. Again, this isn't optimal because if someone attacks your 5 ATS team afterward with 5 AOE cards - you lose instantly because they're bound to get 1 AOE proc in 5 turns. The best defense? 1 Barakiel and 4 nullers - but as I said, if you meet a person with Conjurer x3 and Megaera x2, there's nothing you can do because the chance he's going to have of a first turn proc is extremely high. Let's say you use 5 nullers on DEF instead. If your opponent gets first turn and he taps out any of your DEF cards, and you tap out one of his, vice versa - you will lose since he got the first turn and tapped you out first. You, him, you, him, you, him, you, him, you. He's left with 1 card by the end of it. I included Barakiel just for that All-Round feeling where there's always that guy who doesn't have any nuller on his team and instead runs full AOE - you're bound to trap someone. ---- 5 nulls are good on ATK and DEF - I doubt there's too much counterplay to them besides using high activation cards and hoping you outproc their current null counter for the turn. I haven't had time to test too much the last AUB since I was busy with work - there's a couple of things I need to catch up on when it comes to team comps, but I hope that was enough of an answer. I'm sure I missed out something in this long answer since I rewrote it 3 times. CMIIW